The Birth
by irish
Summary: Cade Foster, Crazy Eddie and Elizabeth Baker are stranded in a snowstorm with a woman who may hold the key to ending the invasion. Please R and R and Enjoy!


Notes:- These are a series of stories in which the character Elizabeth Baker helps Cade and Eddie in their quest to stop the alien invasion. There will eventually be a sequel to this story.   
  
Disclaimer: - First Wave Title and Characters are the property of First Wave Productions and Pearson Television. The Characters of Cade Foster, Crazy Eddie, Joshua, The Gua, The Aftertime are the property of Chris Brancato, Larry Sugar and Francis Ford Coppola. The Character Liz Baker and other characters as well as the plot belong to me and will not be used without my permission. (Irish - June 2000)  
  
The Birth  
  
Prologue  
  
" I believe the child will be born soon," Joshua boomed in his deep voice to the woman standing in front of him.  
"Yes, but we have no idea where," Kayla replied.  
"What do you mean?" asked Joshua.  
"They have disappeared," Kayla said looking at the file in front of her.  
"How could you let this happen?" queried Joshua.  
"This is not my fault. I tried to contact them a week ago but they were gone then. I don't know how long they have been missing."  
"Kayla, that child is a product of our two species. Human and Gua. It could be the biggest breakthrough from our experiments to date and now they are all missing. I want you to locate them," Joshua demanded.  
"We are trying but they just seemed to have disappeared." Kayla looked at the photograph of the woman in front of her.  
  
*****  
  
"Quatrain 10, Century 3  
  
In a blizzard among the woods and bluffs,A child of mixed heritage is born,to become a salvation to those  
Who resist the common enemy.  
  
This quatrain seemed to suggest that a child that is half human and half alien would be born. Eddie seemed to think that the woods and bluffs reference referred to the small town of Woodsbluff in Minnesota. We took a road trip to investigate this quatrain. Liz had a friend who lived in Woodsbluff so she came along with us. Now we are trapped in a snowstorm."  
  
"We are lost" complained Eddie who was driving the Caddy and strained to look out the window as the wipers strained under the weight of the snow.  
"We are not lost," Liz said.  
"Liz, you said that half an hour ago when we took that wrong turn" replied Eddie. "I thought you said you knew the area."  
"I do. I just have not been here when it was snowing" Liz admitted thinking that Eddie must be right.  
"So you are admitting that we are lost," Eddie said.  
"No"  
"Yes you are"  
"No I am not"  
"Would the two of you pack it in. I have been listening to the two of you for the past half an hour and you are both driving me nuts" exclaimed Cade Foster.   
"Foster, we are lost," Eddie said again.  
Liz looked out the window and saw the cabin that she was looking for.  
"There it is. See I told you we weren't lost" she said.  
"So this friend of yours, is she a journalist?" asked Eddie  
"No, she is a teacher. Why?" asked Liz.  
"Being in the same room with two journalists like you would drive any one crazy," Eddie said.  
"Shut up" Liz said getting out of the car and walking up to the house. She knocked on the door. Madelyn Harewood came to the door.  
"My God Lizzie, what are you doing here!" exclaimed her friend.  
"Sorry Maddy I should have called to say I was coming" Liz said looking down at the woman's swollen stomach.  
"Oh my God, you are pregnant!" she exclaimed putting her hands gently on her friends stomach.  
"Yeah, Come in" Maddy said. She looked at the two men in the car. "Are you going to bring your friends in".  
Liz looked out at the car. "They're grumpy." She said. "The snow does it to them".  
  
Cade and Eddie got out of the car and went into the house.  
"These are two friends of mine, Cade and Eddie" Liz introduced the men to Maddy.   
They all shook hands and sat down on the couch beside the fire. Liz looked at the photograph of Madelyn and her husband on their wedding day on the mantle. Liz had been bridesmaid at their wedding.  
  
"I thought the doctors said you couldn't have children," Liz said to her friend.  
"They did. Jeff and I went to a fertility clinic in West Virginia where they did some sort of new technique for fertilisation," Maddy said.  
"Wow," replied Liz.  
"Do you know something else. This is the first child to be born in Woodsbluff for 10 years. It is like a miracle!" Maddy said. When Madelyn said this Cade and Eddie looked at each other. Liz turned around and saw the look that passed between the two men.   
"You are right. This is a little miracle," she said. "Will Jeff be home soon. I can't wait to see him."  
"Liz. Jeff is gone. He left me 2 weeks ago. Said he couldn't handle the responsibility of becoming a father," Maddy said sadly.  
"But you two are perfect together!" exclaimed Liz.  
"Lizzie, always the optimist. Things weren't right for a long time. Trying to get pregnant took a lot out of the marriage," Maddy said.  
"You have always worked things out before," Liz said.  
"I know,"  
  
Cade stood up.  
"Eddie I think we should change the tyre on the Caddy," he said to his friend and ally.  
Eddie knew that Foster wanted to talk to him alone without Liz being around.  
"Sure thing, let's go," he said.  
Liz watched as they went out the door knowing what they were going to talk about. She turned around and sat down on the couch.  
"Surely there is something that can be done for you and Jeff?" she mused.  
  
Cade and Eddie sat in the car.  
"So what do you think?" Eddie asked Cade.  
"I don't know. It could be just coincidental but the facts are that Maddy who was unable to have children went to some fertility clinic in West Virginia where they were trying out some new technique. It could have been an alien experiment in fertilisation."  
"So who is the alien?" asked Eddie.   
"I don't know, maybe Maddy is the alien and Jeff found out."  
"Jeff could be the alien, Foster."  
"Why would he leave then?" asked Cade.  
"Dunno, but one thing is for sure, Liz will flip when she finds out. Didn't she go to college with them?" Eddie said.  
"Yeah, I saw the look she gave us when we came out here. She won't be too happy." Cade said getting out of the car.  
As the two men walked toward the house Liz came down the steps.  
"Maddy gave me the keys to her truck. I am going to find Jeff and try and get him to come back," she told Cade.  
"Liz, I know these two people are your friends but…" Cade started to say.  
"I saw the look that you two gave each other. You think they are aliens."  
"Liz it adds up," Cade said.  
"You put 2 and 2 together and came up with 5," Liz said sarcastically. "I know these people."  
"Liz the evidence is there to be seen," Eddie said.  
Liz looked at her two friends and knew deep down that they were probably right but she didn't want to admit to herself.  
"You're wrong," she said angrily.   
"Liz it is a gut feeling," Cade said.  
"You've been wrong before. You are wrong now!" Liz exclaimed.  
"Liz, I know that they are your friends and that's why you are not looking at this right. You have to be objective. You're a journalist you should know about remaining detached from the situation".  
Liz looked at Cade. She turned around and opened the car door.  
"You can't afford to let your emotions get the better of you Liz." Cade said softly catching her by the arm.  
Liz turned around sharply and looked at him angrily.  
"May God strike us down if we actually show our feelings," she said her blue eyes flashing angrily. Cade knew she was talking about their past relationship.  
"It's called being human," she finished pulling away from Cade and getting into the car.  
"That's not fair," Cade replied but Liz did not answer as she started the engine and drove off.  
"Damn!" cursed Cade as he watched the car drive away. He looked at Eddie who shrugged. They went into the house.  
  
"Liz and I were room mates in College. She always had the notion that when things go wrong they would work out in the end. She's an eternal optimist," Maddy said to Cade and Eddie. "That's why she became an investigative journalist, she wanted to make right things that went wrong, She has this incredible determination."  
"That's Liz alright," Cade smiled at Maddy.  
"Liz, Jeff and I hung around together. In fact Liz and Jeff dated before myself and Jeff got together. She was bridesmaid at my wedding," Maddy explained.  
"Where did Liz go to?" asked Eddie.  
"Jeff was working in Holton the last couple of months as a substitute teacher," replied Maddy.  
"How far is Holton from here?" Cade asked.  
"It is at least a 2 and a half hour drive," Maddy said.  
"I was thinking that maybe we should go after Liz," Cade said.  
"You can do that but it has started to snow again. It looks pretty bad outside now," Eddie told him. "We might have to wait till it stops". Cade stood up and looked outside the window. The weather had gotten worse since they came back into the house.  
"Yeah you're probably right," he said to Eddie and sat down.  
  
Liz drove to the college were Jeff worked. She got out of the car and asked the receptionist where she could find her friend. The receptionist gave her the directions to one of the lecture rooms.  
  
She walked into the classroom and saw Jeff sitting at his desk marking assignments. He looked up and saw her standing there.  
"My God, Lizzie, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed getting up to give her a hug.  
"Maddy told me you left her," she said.  
Jeff looked at her sadly. "It wasn't working out."  
"What do you mean it wasn't working out. She is having your baby, Jeff," Liz exclaimed.  
"I know, a baby is what we always wanted to have but trying to have it cost us our marriage."  
"Jeff, I know you two can work it out. Please come back with me."  
"Liz, always the optimist," Jeff said taking her hand.  
"Please Jeff, this is a chance to make things better for you and the baby." Liz pleaded.  
"Sweetie, I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because it won't work," Jeff replied.  
"Jeff, in college you once told me that Maddy was your soulmate. How could have this have changed?" asked Liz.  
"Maddy will always be my soulmate but I can't go back."  
"Please Jeff, can't you just try? Can't you do this one thing for me?" asked Liz.  
"Ok," he said. They left the college and went to the truck. It was snowing heavily now so Liz had to drive slowly in order to see through the windscreen.   
  
Maddy went into the kitchen to make coffee for the two men. Cade and Eddie stood at the window looking out at the snow. Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the Kitchen. They ran in and saw Maddy doubled over in pain clutching her stomach.   
"I had a contraction!" she exclaimed breathlessly. The two men ran over and brought her out to the living room and sat her down on the couch.  
"It could just be a false alarm," she said.  
"When are you due?" asked Cade anxiously.  
"In 2 weeks," replied Maddy knowing that she was really in labour but was afraid to admit it.  
"We better get you to the hospital just in case!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"That's not necessary, ohh," cried Maddy clutching her stomach again. "I think this is it," she said looking at the two men in front of her.   
Cade and Eddie stood in shock. Cade ran to the door and looked out. It was snowing very heavily now. There was no way they could drive to the hospital in that weather.  
"Foster, the lines are down," exclaimed Eddie dropping the phone.  
Cade tried his cellphone and discovered that it wasn't working either.  
He looked at Eddie and then at Maddy.   
"Maddy the lines are down. We can't get you to the hospital because the weather is to bad…."  
"I don't believe this," she cried wincing as another contraction came.  
"I don't either." replied Cade.  
  
"Foster, what are we going to do?" Eddie asked.   
"Well it looks like we are going to have to deliver the baby," Cade replied pushing his hands through his hair.  
"Foster, have you ever delivered a baby before?" Eddie asked.  
Cade looked at him. "No, have you?" he asked his friend.  
"NO, what are we going to do" Eddie asked again. Maddy screamed out in pain again. Cade and Eddie ran over to her.  
"It really hurts," she cried.  
"Eddie help me get Maddy into the bedroom and then get some towels and boil some water."  
"What for?" asked Eddie.  
"I don't know. Isn't that what they do in the movies!" exclaimed Cade.  
They helped Maddy into the bedroom.  
  
Liz and Jeff drove to Woodsbluff. The weather was getting worse. Liz stopped the car and pushed some snow off the windscreen and started the car again. All of a sudden she saw a deer in the middle of the road. She swerved to avoid it but the tyres got caught in some ice and she skidded on the road. She tried the breaks but discovered that they weren't working. The truck went over the side of the road and rolled down the embankment only coming to a stop when it crashed into a tree leaving the windscreen shattered.  
  
"This is a very special baby," Maddy said to Cade.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I know about Jeff," she replied.  
"What are you saying?" Cade asked.  
"He told me after I had the last miscarriage. He said he knew people who could help us have a baby. I didn't believe him at first, I was shocked but I love him. He left because he knew that once our child was born, the Gua would take it away from us. I can't let them take my child away," she said wincing as another contraction came.   
"Was he always one of them?" asked Cade helping her through the contraction.  
"Yes," replied Maddy. Her contractions were coming faster and faster now. She knew she would give birth soon.  
Cade helped her sit back on the bed.  
"Tell me what I can do to help you," he asked gently.  
Maddy screamed in pain again. Eddie came in with the towels and the water.  
"Eddie take her hand. Help her with her breathing," he told his friend.  
"Where the hell is Liz when you really need her?" asked Eddie.  
  
Liz and Jeff were unconscious in the car. Liz had a very bad cut above her eye. Jeff's injuries had self-healed. He opened his eyes and saw that Liz was still unconscious. He leaned over and shook her gently but got no response. He climbed out of the car and ran around to Liz's side.  
"Liz, wake up," he said shaking Liz more forcefully. She opened her eyes and cried out in pain.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Jeff asked.  
"No. My head hurts," she said.  
"Come on. Let me get you out," Jeff said helping Liz out of the van. Liz stumbled a little bit but steadied herself. She looked at Jeff and then she looked at the truck.   
  
"We are going to have to walk out of here," Jeff said to her.  
"How far are we from the Cabin?" asked Liz.  
"About 2 hours but with the weather it could be a lot more. There are caves around here. We are better off camping out in one of them until the weather gives in," Jeff said taking a shotgun and other items out of the trunk of the truck. Jeff took Liz's hand and guided her to one of the caves.  
  
"OK, Maddy, you just need to start pushing now," Cade said. He looked at Eddie who looked like he was about to faint.   
"Are you all right, buddy?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Eddie replied.  
"I can see the head!" Cade exclaimed. Maddy pushed even harder and Cade guided the baby out.  
"It's a boy!" he said looking at the baby in his arms. Maddy cried as he cut the cord and wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed the child to Maddy.  
"Congratulations Foster," Eddie said to Cade who had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I don't understand how you weren't hurt in the accident," Liz said to Jeff as he lit the fire. She suddenly realised that Jeff was Gua. Cade was right. Why hadn't she listened to him?  
Jeff looked at her.  
"You are one of them aren't you. You are GUA!" she exclaimed.  
"Liz…" Jeff started to say.  
"How long?" asked Liz "Since College."  
"Yes,"  
"WHY?"   
"We discovered that Madelyn has rare DNA which was compatible with our DNA for the means of reproduction."  
"What are you saying? Are you saying that this was an experiment?" Liz cried in disgust.  
"At first. Then I fell in love with her," Jeff said sadly.  
"Love. What would you bastards know about love?"  
"Liz, you have been in love before. Knowing that you want to spend your life with someone."  
"How could you?" Liz said angrily with tears in her eyes.  
"Liz, I love Madelyn but the Council want to take the baby when it was born. To do tests on it. I couldn't let that happen so we moved. But the Assembly found out we were gone so that is way I left Madelyn. I couldn't let them do that to my son,"  
"So what do you intend to do now?" she asked.  
Jeff picked up the shotgun. "I was going to kill myself so the Assembly would not find out where Maddy was."  
"Go ahead. Why don't you?" Liz said.  
"I want you to," he replied handing her the shotgun. Liz picked up the gun and pointed it at him.  
"Why don't you do it?" he said.  
"Shut up," she replied.  
"Pull the trigger Liz. You've killed Gua before haven't you?"  
"Yes," Liz said hoarsely.   
"You know what to do then."  
Liz had her finger on the trigger and was about to squeeze the trigger but instead she threw the gun at him, turned around and walked towards the edge of the cave.  
Jeff picked up the gun and pointed it at himself.  
Liz jumped at the sound of the gunshot but steadied herself as she heard him dissolve. She walked out of the cave.  
  
"Thank you, for helping me," Maddy said holding her newborn son in her arms.  
"Is there any sign of Liz?" she asked.  
"No. I'm getting a worried. I'm going out to find her," replied Cade going out the door. He got as far as the Caddy but saw a figure coming up the road. It was Liz.  
She looked frozen and she had a bad cut above her eye.  
"Liz, what happened?" he asked helping her inside.  
"I crashed the truck. Cade, I'm so cold," she whispered.  
"Lets get you inside,"  
  
"You were right, Cade. He was one of them. Jeff was an alien. He wanted me to kill him so he could protect his baby but I couldn't. He killed himself instead," Liz explained as Cade cleaned up the cut on her head and put a Band-Aid on it. Eddie handed her a cup of coffee.  
"I couldn't do it," she repeated. "Do you know why?"  
"Yeah, I think I do," replied Cade.  
"How could I face Madelyn again knowing that I killed the father of her unborn child?" she said.  
Cade and Eddie looked at each other.  
"Actually we have news on that score," Eddie said.  
"What?" Liz asked.  
Before the two men could answer she heard the baby crying from the bedroom.  
She looked at Cade in surprise and got up and went into the room followed by Cade and Eddie and saw her friend holding the baby in her arms.  
"Oh, my God, When did this happen, How?"  
"This morning, he came early," answered Maddy smiling at Cade and Eddie.  
Liz looked at the men and smiled.  
"They delivered him," she asked incredulously.   
"Yeah," Cade said smiling.  
"Can I hold him?" asked Liz.  
Maddy handed the baby to Liz.  
"He's beautiful," exclaimed Liz.  
"Did you find Jeff?" asked Maddy.  
"No," lied Liz. "Do you have a name for him?"  
Maddy looked up at Cade and Eddie and smiled. "Actually I was thinking about calling him…. Kincaid Edward."  
Liz looked up at Cade and Eddie who were standing in surprise at this announcement. She smiled "Hello, Cade, how are you today?" she crooned to the baby.  
  
Cade looked over at Liz holding the baby.  
"Can I hold him?" he asked.  
Liz handed Cade the baby and he looked down at this newborn child and out the window.  
  
"As I held my namesake in my arms I couldn't help but think … of Hannah… and the children we planned to have. How much I had wanted to be a father then and wonder if I ever will".  
  
"C'mon Liz, we better go," Cade called out to Liz who was cuddling the baby later that evening.   
Maddy watched as she watched her three friends leave.  
"Keep in touch," she said to Liz.  
"Of course I will," she replied giving her friend a hug and gave the baby a kiss.  
They got into the car and Maddy watched them drive away.  
  
"As soon as Maddy feels able for it she is going to leave Woodsbluff with her baby. Eddie worked out a new identity for her so that the Gua will never find them.  
Jeff killed himself to protect his child. That child was a product of our two species. Maybe he will be our salvation. A hope for our future."  
  
  



End file.
